Encantamientos Delacour
by wvlfstar
Summary: Louis Weasley era bastante consciente de sus encantamientos. Y no se refería precisamente a sus sobresalientes en dicha asignatura.


Louis Weasley era bastante consciente de sus encantamientos. Y no se refería precisamente a sus sobresalientes en dicha asignatura.

No lo sabía en su primer año, cuando le pidió con ese inocente acento francés, un poco de tinta a su compañera porque a él se le había acabado. Ella le había contestado con un ligero tartamudeo, acompañado de una tímida sonrisa, y apartando rápidamente la mirada.

Tampoco lo supo en su segundo año, cuando en un partido de quidditch, salvó inconscientemente a una chica del otro equipo de que la golpeara una badger. La chica por poco no se cae de la escoba en cuánto Louis le respondió el agradecimiento con un "no ha sido nada", antes de irse volando en la dirección contraria de la que venía un enfadado James dispuesto a tirarlo a él de la escoba.

Sin embargo, en su tercer año, se dio cuenta de que la situación se había agravado cuando una chica pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarle, al éste hacerle una mera pregunta.

Fue algo así como "¿necesitas ayuda con esos libros?"

Entonces lo supo.

En realidad, fueron James y Frank quiénes le aclararon todas las dudas durante el quinto año de Louis. Los tres estaban caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso, absortos en la conversación sobre el próximo partido de quidditch dónde los tres se enfrentarían a Slytherin. No repararon en la chica que había girado la esquina, y se había chocado de frente con cuerpo del joven Delacour, haciéndole retroceder ligeramente, y hacerla caer a ella al suelo.

Cómo el caballero que es, Louis inconscientemente le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La temblorosa mano de la chica se unió a la de él, antes de que se levantase con una rapidez propia de una Nimbus 2025, sorprendiendo al grupo de amigos.

—Gracias. —Respondió ella sin siquiera mirarlo, antes de pasar a su lado y salir corriendo de allí como si Louis se tratase de un cuarentón acosador.

—¡Merlín, Weasley, quiero matarte! —Fue James quién comenzó, observando a la chica que acababa de chocar con el francés.

—James, tú también eres Weasley. —Respondió Frank, aunque Louis pudo apreciar el sonido que hizo su lengua al chasquearse.

—¿Por qué vas a matarme? —Preguntó Louis de vuelta.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber traído la cámara en ese momento, porque la mirada que pusieron ambos leones era para enmarcarla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que "¿qué?"? —Preguntó James, frustrado. —¡Tienes a medio colegio detrás de ti, y tú sigues caminando como si esa preciosidad no se hubiese chocado contra ti!

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, con indiferencia, ocasionando una serie de gestos absurdos con las manos de James, antes de que éste mirase atónito a Frank.

—¡Pero dile algo, Frank! ¡Nos las está quitando a todas!

El susodicho frunció el ceño, mirando con desaprobación hacia James, antes de cruzar los brazos por delante de su cuerpo, y mirar a Louis negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo que deberías aprovechar lo que tienes, es cierto lo que dice James.

Louis se mantuvo indiferente ante eso en aquel momento, pero le había dado más vueltas al tema de lo que de verdad estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Sin embargo, a partir de ahí, el chico empezó a ser consciente de las ventajas de aquello. Aunque él no fuera un mujeriego, como James, o como Frank, y respetaba a las mujeres sin querer darles vanas ilusiones a ninguna, no podía evitar aprovecharse de su supuesto encanto francés.

Una noche en su sexto curso, cuando James y Frank ya se habían graduado, Louis se había quedado hasta tarde en el campo de quidditch entrenando, queriendo tomar ventaja en cuánto a habilidades al ser el nuevo capitán durante ese año, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, la luna había iluminado el poste de los aros alertando al león, que el toque de queda había sido hacía un buen rato. Un muy buen rato.

Rápidamente aterrizó, y se llevó al hombro su escoba, antes de salir disparado cómo si de repente su puesto se hubiera convertido en buscador, en vez del de bateador.

Hasta el cuarto piso no tuvo ningún problema. La experiencia, y la mala influencia de James Sirius Potter, Frank Longbottom y Fred Weasley, habían tenido sus ventajas. Sin embargo, al llegar al quinto piso, una prefecta se le cruzó en el camino, haciendo que el francés tuviera que morderse la mejilla para no soltar una serie de improperios, impropios con su persona.

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?

Louis rodó los ojos ante la obviedad: llevaba el uniforme de los entrenamientos, y una escoba en el hombro.

—Vas a tener que acompañarme con el profesor Longbottom, en el segundo piso.

La frase de Frank hacia un año se le cruzó en la mente en ese momento, y rápidamente, sin siquiera pensar que no era una muy buena idea, actuó.

Ladeó la cabeza, a modo de disculpa, antes de hacer acto con su inocente sonrisa. Aunque hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser tan inocente.

—Estaba entrenando, y se me ha hecho tarde sin darme cuenta. —Dijo con un perfecto francés entrenado, y cómo si lo último que la chica le dijo no hubiera ocurrido. —Lo siento, bonita.

Ahí estaba, el adjetivo clave.

Podía incluso ver a James y a Fred alzando los pulgares, mientras Frank le sonreía con aprobación.

El efecto fue el esperado. El rubor, el inminente tartamudeo. Todo en ella pareció absorber una confusión, y un nerviosismo repentino.

—¿Crees que podrías dejarme sólo por esta noche? —Preguntó, sin dejarle responder. Esta vez, dio un paso hacia ella, sin cambiar de expresión.

La chica retrocedía a cada paso que él avanzaba hacia ella, y cuando su espalda hizo contacto con la pared, Louis pensó que había ganado.

—¿Q-qué haces...? —Tartamudeó ella.

Louis se detuvo ante eso, sin querer convertirse en lo que sus amigos fueron alguna vez.

Sonrió a la chica, con inocencia, antes de encogerse de hombros, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Perdona, me dejé llevar. —Respondió, guiñando un ojo, antes de alejarse. Le pareció escuchar un suspiro por parte de ella, pero hizo caso omiso de aquella. —Me iré, ¿vale? Siento esto.

La chica tan sólo asintió, distraída y sin siquiera mirarlo, ocasión que Louis aprovechó para salir huyendo de allí. La incomodidad se apoderó de él mientras subía a toda velocidad por las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor, aquello no era lo suyo, y además, incluso podía escuchar los comentarios de desaprobación de James, Frank y Fred en su cabeza.

—Oh, callaos ya.


End file.
